Galaxus the hedgehog
Name: Galaxus Real Name: Delta Species: '''hedgehog '''Theme song: '''Some Kind Of Monster (Metallica) '''Powers: '''demonic, dark, galacta, power absorbtion '''Age: Exists for 42, was frozen for 40 years and is physically 30. 'Backstory' About 20 years after G.U.N's attack on ARK, G.U.N has found 3 strange shards inside a fallen meteorite. While experimenting with the shards in the secret lab deep underground in Mobius, they had a accident. The shards caused a explosion of energy, creating 2 hedgehog-like lifeforms. G.U.N captured them, then upgraded their DNA code using parts of Shadow the hedgehog's genetic code retrieved after the fall of ARK. They named them Epsilon and Delta. . Epsilon and Delta have been trained to be perfect soldiers that would protect the Earth. One day althrough, everything was meant to be changed. One training, Epsilon was overtaken by some sort of negative energy and destroyed the whole training room in a few minutes. After catching him and forcing back to normal form, scientists found a strange virus in Epsilon's DNA. Delta felt rejected as scientist were fascinated with Ep's nega abilities. . As time passed by, Delta turned darker and darker, overtaken by jelousy and hate to Epsilon. In the end, he unleashed his dark form, then murdered the whole cast of scientists. Ep, as the only one left alive knew what he had to do. He fought Delta, the one who he imagined as a best friend. After he defeated Delta, they both got caug ht by a G.U.N unit. Delta and Epsilon were frozen in testtubes, then Delta's capsule was sent into outer space. After 40 years of flying through outer space, his shuttle fell down on Mobius. Somehow through, Galaxus survived the explosion. Using power he managed to take from Galacta Shards before losing to Epsilon, he opened a small, empty rift between this dimension and another. Making the rift his new home, he created a semi-dimension he called Galaxia. As time passed, he often tried to take over Mobius, everytime losing to Ep. He created a robotic version of Ep, willing to finally rule the world. Through, the robot turned self-aware and fled from him, later to be known as Solarix. He later met Ellie the hedgehog and ended up marrying her. After finding a sinister artifact called The scepter of the Fallen, he unlocked demonic ancient door hidden in East Mobius's skies. He absorbed powers straight from its world which happened to be Hell itself, becoming host to strongest of the demons. But because of Necro's sealing spell he had to spend 60 years locked in Hell realm, yet in reality it was just 3 Mobian days. Then he broke out and dedicated himself to destroy the universe even more,one day he disopeared and a month later he returned and was defeated by Ellie,Epsilon and Blackvoid and then a week after that event Ellie revived him and the two got back togeather which cheered Nightfall up. After some time, during a fight with Yalax's father, Galaxus was forced to push himself to his limit, eventually killing away his own body. After the won battle, he was forced to transfer himself into a body he once cloned from himself before becoming the Demon Lord and so he lost all his demon powers, as well as control over his demonic minions. After hearing that Nightfall has declared war on the world, he decided to find an alliance. He made a deal with Dark Bilster and Alpha brothers to work together do destroy Dark Alliance and anyone who stands in the way. Galacta Shards The shards Epsilon and Galaxus were born from, they are containers of powerful space energy. Can be used by Epsilon and Galaxus, giving them the forms of Supreme(alike to super) and Master(alike with hyper) althrough without forcing them to burn rings while used. Galaxus remade.png|Galaxus after losing his demon lord power Demongalaxus.png|Demon Galaxus revamp by Bilster Demon Galaxus Revamp.png|Another demon Galaxus revamp by Bilster Galaxuspic.png|Demon Lord Galaxus Demondragon.png|Demon Galaxus' last resort : The final form Galaus Revamp.png|Galaxus revamp by Bilster newgalaxus1.png|Galaxus before absorbing Demon Lord powers Category:Hedgehog Category:Evil Category:Dark Category:Male Category:Married Category:Hedgehogs Category:Villans Category:Project Chaos